Reasons
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Vlad/Ingrid one shot - The Count has decided that Vlad needs to know what women are good for.


**Still don't own the characters, this would never be allowed on CBBC.**

 **Today is going to be filling prompts I got while I was away - this is "The Count thinks Vlad needs to learn what women are good for. He doesn't know Vlad and Ingrid will take any reason."**

 **So I guess I'm warning for very bad parenting as well as the usual Vlad/Ingrid debauchery.**

-YD-

"Vladimir! Get here at once!" Sighing, Vlad climbed out of bed, passing the coffin his father expected him to sleep in and making his way down the tower stairs. "Yes dad?" The Count was there, and next to him was Ingrid kneeling, head down and eyes on the floor. Vlad felt a surge of panic at the sight - had they been found out? "It's time you and your sister learned what is expected of you both. I'd hoped to find a better prop for these lessons, but now at least the girl has a use." Forcing the confused expression across his face, Vlad looked at his father. "Expected of us both? What do you mean dad?" The Count stood up, and Vlad let the fact they weren't found out quash the anxiety at the look on his fathers face. "You need to learn what women are good for, and your sister needs to learn how to be a wife." Trying not to let any of the hidden emotions loose, Vlad tried to act normal - for him. "If you're suggesting what I think you are, Ingrid's my sister!" Ingrid's eyes lifted to his from behind their fathers back, and Vlad could see the spark there. Turning back to his father, Vlad waited. "Yes, I know. But she'll do for practice. Your grandfather Dracos had me practice on a cousin, at least this way you won't have to wait for traveling times!" Digging below the desire sparking in his gut, Vlad tried to remember the sickening guilt he'd felt the first time he realised it was his sister he wanted. Before he'd found out she wanted him too.

Dredging up the old feelings, Vlad schooled his face to one of dismay rather than desire. "Dad, it's illegal! It's wrong!" "Yes, well according to you so is hunting peasants and you're still going to do that. My word is final Vladimir, now do as I say!" Thunder and lightening rolled outside, and Vlad knew he was pushing the limit now. "Fine. What should I do?" The desire was crawling now, tingling down his spine as Vlad tried not to let it show on his face as he looked at Ingrid. "Well she's on her knees, make use of her." Vlad took a shaky step towards Ingrid then, trying to look unwilling whilst putting his body between Ingrid and the Count. This meant Ingrid could look up, and Vlad had to bite his lip to keep from groaning at the fire in her eyes, the smirk he loved curling over her gorgeous mouth. "Dad, I can't do this with you here! This is weird enough as it is." A hand gripped his hair, pulling his head back and Vlad shuddered in revulsion - he'd shiver in delight if this was Ingrid but he never wanted anothers touch. "Very well, but I will know if you try and lie to me Vladimir, you will learn this if I have to strap you down and hypnotise her. This way should affect your unvampiric morals slightly less." The hand released him then, and the Count finally left them alone. Dropping to his knees too, Vlad leant in to kiss Ingrid. The way she bit at his lip and dominated the contact with her tongue had him groaning already, the lust he felt reflected in her silvery blue eyes as he pulled back making him burn with desire.

"On your feet Vlad, can't disappoint daddy now." Vlad grimaced as he got to his feet again, standing over Ingrid's kneeling body. "That's not a word I ever want to hear when I'm with you." Ingrid smirked up at him, arousal spiking hot in his gut at the sight as she reached for his zipper. It was a strange sight, Ingrid was never quite this compliant usually but they had a performance to maintain. "But screwing your sister is fine?" His cock twitched as it was freed from his jeans, he rarely wore underwear anymore as it was a waste of time to remove it. "My my little brother, anyone would think you wanted this." Ingrid's voice was rough, and Vlad let the outside concerns fall away and lost himself in the want and desire on her face. Cool fingers wrapped around the base of his erection, and Vlad fought to keep his eyes open against the feeling as he looked down, watching Ingrid's tongue smooth over the head of his cock. It always drove him crazy and she knew that, so Vlad let his hand cup the back of Ingrid's head and scratched his nails over her scalp, relishing the groan that vibrated along his cock. "Fuck Ingrid, so good" he whimpered, the slick wet feeling of her mouth sliding down his shaft never failed to make him feel like he was falling apart. Dropping his voice lower in case the Count was nearby, Vlad let the lust fill his voice as he whispered to her "Screwing my sister is fine, just like you wanting to suck your baby brothers cock is fine too. Isn't it Ingrid?" Her answering groan was enough, and Vlad wasn't sure the intensity of their perverse passions would ever fade as he felt his orgasm near. Tugging on her hair to warn he was close, Ingrid didn't seem to care as she hollowed her cheeks and relaxed her throat, looking up at him with the fiery gaze that always made his hips buck. The scrape of fang over the length of his cock was enough to break him, grunting and whimpering as he spurted into her waiting mouth. Ingrid swallowed around him and Vlad felt his knees shake, barely able to form words as she tongued the oversensitive flesh of his cock and he begged her to stop.

Ingrid finally let him slip free of her mouth, and Vlad fumbled to straighten his clothes out before bending to whisper hotly in her ear. "I'll pay you back for that later, I promise." Ingrid's breath hitched at his words, and Vlad let a measure of triumph fill him at the fact he could affect her so. Still slightly shaky legs guided him back to the sofa, and Vlad pulled his sister along to sit by him as they waited for their father to return. Her swollen lips were a testament to their actions, and Vlad was aching to kiss the full pout until he was dizzy with desire. Ingrid's eyes darted to the door, telling him their father was nearing as she leant in close. "Don't fight him so much on this, any excuse will do little brother." Her fangs scraped over his neck for all of a second, Vlad didn't even have time to arch into her contact before she was pulling back and schooling her face into one of disgust and irritation, scowling at their father with her perfect mouth. Speculative eyes took in their faces, Vlad's no doubt dopey, sated smile and Ingrid's swollen lips and roughened voice as she spat out "we're done". Her fingers squeezed his where their father couldn't see behind the sofa cushions, and Vlad had to fight from jumping up and offering to 'practice' more with her lest it look too obvious. "Yes, well. That's why it's called practice, you'll be repeating it until Vlad tells me you're adequate in all areas." Vlad knew Ingrid was much more than adequate in every area, but forced his face to look naive and confused as he looked up at their father. "All areas!? You want us... you want me to do more than that with my sister?" Their fathers face was edging toward creepy now, and Vlad almost felt worried. Ingrid's hand was in his though, and that meant he was safe and she was safe. "Oh yes Vladdy, you will learn how a woman is responsible for pleasing you, and your sister will learn how to give that pleasure. And you're both going to do exactly as I say until you are both prepared to marry. No arguments! My word is final." The Count mistook their scowls at the idea of being married to others as distaste for everything else he'd said, but it seemed to work as he finally disappeared.

The second they were alone again, Ingrid was pinning his body down and kissing him roughly. He could taste himself on her tongue and Vlad thought that shouldn't be nearly as arousing as it was, his cock already stirring beneath her as she pressed harder against him. "You can pay me back now if you like." Vlad couldn't have said no to that if he'd wanted to, gripping Ingrid's hips and thrusting his erection between her thighs. Her surprised sound of pleasure was electric, her face pressing into the crook of his shoulder to muffle her moans as he rocked their groins together. "Coffin. Now. Practice makes perfect." Letting her kiss and nip at his mouth again, Vlad didn't even bother standing before he flitted them upstairs, frantically tearing at each others clothes and letting their practiced touches arouse each other as they twined in his coffin. Ingrid's nails sunk into his back as he moved above her, and Vlad let his teeth graze over her collarbone in the way that made her body arch into his. "I'll never be able to tell him you're adequate at anything, you're already fucking phenomenal Ingrid" was panted roughly into her neck, the sound and feel of Ingrid's body already drawing him towards the edge as she quaked beneath him. Fighting the pleasure, Vlad clung on to watch Ingrid climax at his touch, his desire. There was nothing he'd rather see for all eternity, even the rising sun would pale in comparison to the miracle of Ingrid's face as she came. He knew she could feel he hadn't come yet, and before her body had even stopped shaking Ingrid was leaning up to bite down on his collarbone, fangs piercing his skin and Vlad let the white heat take him. Ingrid's groan as he spilled into her made him twitch, aftershocks of intense pleasure making them both shaky as they clawed their way back to sanity.

Practice makes perfect, and Vlad was happy to take any reason to touch Ingrid.

-YD-

 **Unsure if this perfectly suited your prompt, but I'm not sure I could write the Count watching. Vlad/Ingrid all the way, but not with the daddy watching. Is that strange?**


End file.
